kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Miyako Terada
Charcter Overview Miyako Terada (寺田京 Terada Miyako) is a classmate of Ayumi, Chihiro, Keima, and Elsie. She is also a member of the band, 2-B Pencils where she plays the keyboard. Yui of class 2-A is also part of the band. Personality Terada Miyako is a generic girl who is both outgoing and smart. She has made her appearance regularly throughout the series, but has not been possessed by a runaway spirit as of yet. Plot Overview Ayumi Arc Miyako has made several appearence throughout the series. The first one is during Ayumi's conquest. Miyako appeared along with Izumi Ishikiri. When Keima started putting up various banners to support Ayumi, as Miyako and Izumi teased Ayumi about it. She also made a brief appearance in Chapter 11 where Elsie was depressed over Keima calling her a bug demon. Post Chihiro Arc After Chihiro Arc, Miyako joins Chihiro's band "2B Pencils" along with Elsie and Ayumi, where she plays the keyboard and synthesizer. However, as the group cannot arrange time for a band practice, Elsie suggests in creating a light music club, but Kodama firmly rejects the request unless all the members scores a 100 on their upcoming test. Everyone runs away in haste, while Miyako stays calm. Later that same day, Chihiro learns that Kanon will also participate in the upcoming dance festival, therefore she and the rest of the band takes Kodama's offer. While Ayumi, Chihiro, Elsie and Kanon receives help from Keima, Miyako manages her 100 on her own, which displays her intelligence. Although Elsie fails to score a 100, Kodama accepts the creation of the light music club due to Keima failing to score a 100 on his test. Yui Arc During Yui arc, after Yui Goidō and Keima switched bodies, Yuima (Yui in Keima's body) visits the light music club, where she sees Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako practicing. When Yuima wants to join the band, Miyako wonders if he(she) can play the drums for the band. But when Yuima played, all were dazzled by his(her) performance. After Yui was conquered, Keima, who has returned to his original body, leaves the band to both Ayumi and Chihiro's anger. In exchange, Yui in her own body joins the group. Post Hinoki Arc After Hinoki Kasuga's spirit was captured, Elsie was feeling depressed as she felt she was useless and holding Keima back. Keima who wanted to cheer her up, asked Ayumi and Chihiro for their help and both agreed to help cheer Elsie up. With the help of Yui and Miyako, they setup a date with Keima at Deseny Sea, an amusement park. Miyako lends the outfit she was going to wear at the Dance Festival to Elsie for the date. However, when Keima appears in a geeky fashion, Miyako wonders if Keima will ever find a wife, to which Ayumi, Chihiro and Yui shows interesting reactions. Old Conquest Arc During the hunt for the remaining goddesses in order to to save Kanon's life, Keima's plan of an after school event with Ayumi was interrupted by Miyako who asks various question relating to Kanon's rumor. When Keima takes them to the nearby department store to avoid meeting with Chihiro, Keima tells her he will not save her even if Miyako was to be possessed by a runaway spirit. This could be possibly foreshadowing her future story arc. Relationship 2-B Pencils 2-B Pencils is a band created by Chihiro. Miyako plays the keyboard for the band. Other members are as said below. Ayumi Takahara Along with Ayumi and Izumi Ishikiri, they are in the track and field club. The trio are closest friend and practice together regularly. In addition, Ayumi is also in the same classroom along with Chihiro Kosaka, Keima Katsuragi, and Elsie. During the conquest of Ayumi, Miyako and Izumi teased Ayumi about Keima's embarrassing cheering. Ayumi is the bands guitarist. Chihiro Kosaka Chihiro is another classmate of Miyako. After the conquest of Chihiro, Chihiro formed the band called 2-B pencils, where she recruited Ayumi, Elsie, Miyako and later Yui. Chihiro is the group's vocal and the guitar. Elucia de Lute Ima Elsie is also one of the closest friend of Miyako. When Elsie was feeling down from her lack of power in Hinoki's conquest, Miyako aided Elsie by setting up a date with Keima by lending her the outfit she was going to wear during the dance festival. Elsie is the band's bass guitarist. Yui Goidō Yui is from a prestigious family who later joined the 2-B pencils after her conquest by Keima. Yui is a skilled drummer, who quickly become close friends with the group. Category:Maijima Category:Female Characters Category:2-B Pencils